


The Photographer

by anxiouspastalover



Category: South Park
Genre: Adorable Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Alternate Universe - High School, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Kenny McCormick, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Immortal Kenny McCormick, LGBTQ, Mental Instability, Multi, OPE - Freeform, Photographs, Poetry, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Senior year, kenny is gonna throw hands, oof, or a villain, reader is a photographer, reader is a poet, reader is so tired, reader isn't a hero, stan is sad bb, super hero, yearbook club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouspastalover/pseuds/anxiouspastalover
Summary: You were just a new kid.. living in a run down apartment while taking care of your younger sister. You loved photography, it helps you get through life.You're alone and your sister depends on you. You have multiple jobs all while beginning your senior year.You didn't expect to meet heroes and villains.. well from the background. You have an instagram account, filled with up close pictures of those heroes and villains, and they all want to know who you are.lmao like you're gonna let them know.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Clyde Donovan/Reader, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Henrietta/Reader, Kenny McCormick/Reader, Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Reader, Mysterion (South Park)/Reader, Professor Chaos (South Park)/Reader, Stan Marsh/Reader, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Tweek Tweak/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	The Photographer

**Author's Note:**

> This book is extremely inspired by the book "The Echos of Our Hearts" by JacketBones, SolsticeSunrise (JacketBones) although this has a different story line and character design of the reader. 
> 
> I just wanna thank this author for inspiring me to write this story and I suggest you all check it out here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134543
> 
> This first chapter isn't the best, I kinda suck at beginnings so I'm just hoping to introduce the reader

I looked through the windshield while driving to our new home. My sister and I couldn't stay with our mom anymore, I saw the way it was mentally tearing Hannah down. She was now 15, entering high school as a freshman. She's been through so much already, and I don't think she would have made it much longer back there.

I looked over to her, she was watching the scenery pass by through the window, probably thinking about our new school. I'm not really worried, she's always had a talent of finding friends within a few minutes.. Myself..? Not so much.

It doesn't really matter though, all I have to do is make it through senior year, while keeping multiple jobs, pay bills, feed my sister and myself, take care of the hamster, etc. ... easy..

It's quite peaceful, rain is gently tapping against the windows as we pass through a small neighborhood. I managed to snag a cheap apartment on the poor side of town, but we've lived in worse places. This place is gonna be a lot different than Ohio.. the weather changed every five minutes, here, however, seems to always be could. But the two of us prefer the cold than the heat anyways.

I pulled into one of the parking spots, the place looked rundown as hell, but hey.. we still have a place to live. 

I stopped the car, taking the keys from the ignition while gaining Hannah's attention. She began to get out of the older car, going to the back to get our stuff.

We didn't bring a lot of stuff, well I didn't. I packed a suitcase and a carry on full of clothes and all of my stuff, a separate bag for all of my equipment and a bookbag for school. Hannah packed a couple of suitcases, along with multiple boxes and bags of her stuff, not including her makeup and bookbag. And there was also the hamster, Hannah held its cage through the ride, watching and feeding him.

I walked in, going through the lobby, meeting the landlord to quickly get my apartment keys. The lady didn't seem _bad.._ but I wouldn't trust her with our hamster, so Imma just gonna have Hannah take him upstairs.

\---------

We finished unpacking after a couple of hours. Well, I didn't actually unpack my stuff, but I unpacked some kitchen supplies, bathroom stuff, and helped Hannah with all of her shit. We shared a bedroom, unfortunately meaning that I'm going to end up constantly cleaning shit up.

It wasn't a big apartment, the kitchen and living room were both small and connected. Not that we had anything to put in the living room, I'll have to find a cheap couch, maybe I'll find a tv in the trash, Han could fix it, she's good with robotics. And we have a mattress with sheets and pillows for our room. We own a lot of video games so we'll need a tv soon.

I grabbed my laptop, heading into the living room, sitting on the rugged carpet. I already have a job for writing student essays, getting paid 10 to 30 bucks depending on the amount of work I have to put in. I also edit papers, getting paid for that as well. It's not a lot so I work at some place called Raisins, I'm not a waitress though. I work as dishwasher and stay after hours to clean. My sister takes old parts from junkyards or trash (which I have to get while she's on facetime) and repairs them, selling them online. She managed to swipe a job at some coffee shop in town as a waitress as well.

I have a few gigs, all seem to be essays due by Tuesday.. today is Sunday... uggggh. I'll have to work on these tonight, then I'll edit them and submit them tomorrow. But first I'll have to make sure Han goes to bed cuz we have school tomorrow.. yayyyy.

\--------

I pushed my reading glasses away from my face while rubbing my eyes. I looked at my phone, only to realize that it's- _oh **fuck**_.

_Shit shit shit shit shit!_

It's 4:55 in the fucking morning and I need to pack lunches, shower, get ready for school- _FUCK!_

I stumbled my way into our bedroom, grabbing some clothes to change into after I shower, making sure not to awake my sister.. she is a **demon** in the morning. 

I'll shower and shit, then I'll make breakfast- no I'll pack lunch for Han (she won't eat school food, she's too picky) then I'll make breakfast, then I'll make sure all of our stuff is packed for school. Hannah wakes up at 5am so I'll have to take a 5 minute shower, she'll need the mirrors for her makeup and shit. Then I'll feed Lemon Square, that's what Han called our hamster, and make sure he has water.

I hopped in the shower, washed up in cold water so I wouldn't forget the time, then got out. I threw my hair in a towel, brushed my teeth while putting on underwear and jeans. I finished brushing my teeth, throwing a bra on and a KISS t-shirt. I heard Hannah's alarm go off, so I took off the towel, quickly brushing my hair and putting it in a bun on top of my head. 

I ran out of the bathroom, going to the kitchen to pack a lunch for Hannah before going to feed Lemon Square. I was gonna make pancakes but the all nighter is catching up to me.. aw fuck, I better not fall asleep in class. Wait.. we don't have groceries! Hannah is gonna be a terror.. 

"Han, you gotta hurry, we're gonna stop at that coffee place so we can get breakfast. You're gonna have to eat whatever is at the school today."

"I'm doing my makeup, but okay. Are you going grocery shopping after school?" I heard rustling from the bathroom.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna see if there's a dollar tree.." I got a small okay before going back to our room.

I grabbed a hoodie, throwing it over my shirt, while grabbing socks. They don't match, but do they ever? Next up were some beat up converse, tying them quickly. Hannah had a lot nicer of clothes and shoes, but I didn't particularly care for fashion, I saved money for different cameras. That and for Han to go to trade school so she can go into cosmetology like she wants.

"Alright Han, time to go!"

\------- 

We had stopped at the coffee place, grabbing coffee and pastries before getting to the school. Ah yes, we were now going to South Park High, where nobody knows shit about us.

We've been new kids plenty of times, moving around a lot while we were kids. Just another new school, nothing special.

I parked the car, getting out and grabbing my backpack from the back seat. Hannah doing the same, except she looked a lot more presentable. She looks like she should be the senior, but she's only 15... Imma beat anyone's ass who tries to pull shit. People used to move out of the way for her at our last school, while people bumped into me like a ping pong ball.

We were heading in while everyone stared... When was the last time this place had a new kid?

When we made it into the hallway, I pulled out my schedule while Han stuck close to me. I was handed Hannah's schedule, looking over hers as well. Maybe our classes will be close to each other? While looking and comparing our schedules, I didn't realize two girls were heading our way.

"Um.. excuse me, are you (Y/n) and Hannah (L/n)?" I looked up to the girl who spoke. She had long, black hair while wearing a pink hat. The girl next to her had long blonde hair and shiny blue eyes. 

"Oh uh.. ya. Who are you?" I asked, looking between the two girls then at my sister.

"I'm Wendy, this-" the darker haired girl gestured to the blonde, "-is my friend Bebe, we're here to show you to your classes."

I shrugged and my sister nodded. We handed our schedules to the girls, who scanned the papers quickly. Bebe took Hannah's while Wendy took mine.

"You're in the freshman hallway, I'll show you to your locker and then your first period class." Bebe gestured for Hannah to follow.

Wendy looked from Bebe and my sister, then to me. She watched as I took my hair, which I had let down in the car, and threw into a messy bun.

"Oh um, you're actually in Stan's class" Wendy said, more to herself than me.. Who is Stan??

She quickly explained that he was her boyfriend, but they were on a break, but not.. I stopped listening, just quietly following her to my locker, and then to my class.

I waved goodbye to her as I entered the classroom.. and then all the chatter went quiet. Bro, this better not last all day. 

I asked the teacher where to sit, but she just shrugged at me, so I sat in the back near the window.

I started to feel the stares on me, so I looked over to everyone. I raised a brow, causing everyone to slowly turn away, but still watching me. 

"Who the fuck are you??" a pudgier kid spoke up, to which some kid in a green hat smacked him.

"I'm your worst nightmare, coming for your comic books and hot cheetos" I rolled my eyes, turning back to the window. Not noticing the stares of four boys.

Today is gonna be long...

\---------

I walked into the lunch room, unfortunately, I didn't have the same lunch as Hannah, leaving me to fend for myself. I was just planning to eat in the library or art room before getting called over by some kid in an orange parka, surrounded by the other three boys from first period.

I cautiously made my way over with my tray, eyeing them down. 

"(Y/n) right? Why don't you sit with us? My name's Kenny." I looked to the other boys who looked at me expectantly.

I put my tray down on the table, sitting down next to Kenny, who told me the names of the others... Stan sat across from me while Kyle and Cartman bickered back and forth.

"Where are you from?" Stan looked at you while messing with his lunch.

"Cleveland, Ohio.." I mumbled, taking a bite out of my lunch, my nose scrunching up a bit... Man Hannah isn't gonna eat lunch.

"Wow that's pretty far away, why'd you move here?" Kyle turned from his argument with Cartman to look at me.

"Hannah and I needed somewhere to go.. and we ended up here.." I shoved more of my food in my mouth, hoping they'd drop the topic.

Kenny looked over at me now, for as laid back as he's supposed to display himself as, he sure is rigid. I could see the small twitch of a brow, showing his new concern. The table went quiet for a moment, soon Kyle and Cartman went back to arguing. Stan continued to doze off as Kenny kept a close eye on me while eating. 

"Would you wanna hang out with us after school?" Stan spoke up, surprising me.. most people just.. get bored of me.

"I uh.. I would but I have work.." I declined before mumbling to myself, "fuck.. I have work but I haven't slept at all.. maybe I could take a nap or..-"

The boys watched me mumble to myself tiredly.

_Fuck I have to get groceries too... I also have to edit and submit those shitty essays.._

I nearly jumped when Kyle spoke again, "You have a job?"

"A few, yeah.. I have bills to pay and mouths to feed.. fuck I'm tired.." I yawned, turning back to my food.

I could tell that Stan was going to ask something, but Kenny shook his head. I would care, but I need to focus on not falling asleep while eating... I'll have to pick up some energy drinks as well.

The bell rang so I stood up, ready to head to my next class. But then Kenny asked for my phone number, so I wrote it on a napkin and gave it to him before walking to my next class.

\-------

I just finished my job at Raisins, my phone telling me that it's nearly 1am. 

I stopped, looking up at the sky filled with stars. I pulled my smaller camera from my bag. It's a Midnight Shot NV-1, able to see in the dark. I was going to see what kind of shots I could get of the town at night.

I had walked to Raisins, due to it being closer. I drove to the store for groceries, drove back home and put them in the kitchen, then walked to work. I was hoping to get some pictures on the walk back.

But when I pulled my camera out, I heard fighting. Being the dumbass I am, I walked to where it was coming from... To my surprise, it was a bunch of weirdos in costumes fighting each other. Well I was gonna take a picture of something...

I took pictures of the.. uh heroes and villains(?) with their faces up close. They looked good with the wind blowing snow near them, almost like magic. I took a few pictures zoomed out, showing everyone midfight. 

And then I walked home, quietly so I wasn't noticed. 

I unlocked the door before going inside and locking it. I went to the empty living room before pulling out my camera and laptop, uploading the photos to my computer. Then I googled about heroes in South Park, in which I got quite a few results.. What would happen if I made a new photography account..?

I smiled and rubbed my hands together, well it would give me something to do. 

_Let's get to work._


End file.
